invisible
by Beatricelovedheart
Summary: Kim is the new student. she discovers that she is... well, read and find out. this is a dedication for Maddy. oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I didn't receive 20 reviews how I wanted, but I'm still waiting for them. But, because I was very nice asked to write more, I will write this like a dedication for 's only an oneshot, Maddy, so please read it anyway. So, Maddy and the others, enjoy.**

**Summary: Kim is the new girl and she came in the school about 4 weeks ago. At the beginning, everybody knew who she was, because she was knew and she was coming from South, but than, nobody seemed to care. What will she do?**

Kim was walking on the crowded corridors, heading for the cafeteria. + she didn't understand why everybody said hat the cafeteria food was disgusting, she liked it. Grace was already at the textiles to finish her scarf, a tehnology project, so she was alone on the corridors. She was still a little upset because it seemed like Jack didn't bother to look at her, so she thaught that he didn't like her, even for a friend and it hurt…

Once Kim took her food, she looked around the cafeteria to find an empty table or a table where her friends, Jerry, Milton and Eddie were. But they weren't there. Maybe they've already ate. She found an empty table almost near the exit and sit there.

KIM POV

Once I sat at the table and I was ready to eat, a unknown girl asked me something. I didn't understand what she was saying, so I went closer to her to ask her question.

"What year are you?" she asked me.

" Year 9, why?"

"Just wondering. You can leave now."

"OK!" I said a little disappointed because I expected to talk with her more and eventually to make her my friend.

When I was about to finish eating, Georgia and her friends came to me.

"Where's Grace?" she asked. Everytime when I wasn't with her, everybody asked me the same thing because we were always seen together.

"At the textiles." She just nodded and left.

I finished eating and I went to the library. I stayed there until the bell rang and I had to go.

While I was walking to my last class, I understood something: I was _invisible. _In the moment I discovered that, a tear fell on my cheek.

**So, I know that isn't that good, but can I receive at least 10 reviews? Please… write a comment or something. Thank you. XOXO, Beatrice…:***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hy, everyone. I only received 3 reviews *sob,sob*, but it is ok. This means I have to be better to receive more, and to be read by more. Right? Right? …. *sigh*, ah doesn't matter, anyway. First, I thought that it to be a oneshot, but after the wonderful reviews I received (****sadielove2****) I decided to continue it. So, enjoy…**

The tear fell from my cheek on the waxed floor, while the hall started to be crowded. I fell my eyes watering, so I made my way to the bathroom, I went in the last cabin, locked it and let my tears to fall. I remembered every single moment from when I came here and I realised that, although I tried hard and I was the best at all the classes, nobody real saw me. I mean, yes, they saw me like the goody-two-shoes or the best in the school or how they wanted to call me, but nothing more. They saw me more like a competition, not like a friend. Was that to much to ask? A friend? All she wanted were some real friends. Than, the realisation made its way to her, like a cold shower. She _had _ real friends. There were : Grace, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry. And yes, she really loved Jake. Not like an admirer or like the other freaking girls. She really loved him. It was more than a crush. Oh, how she wanted him to observe her… but, I think she couldn't make him, anyway. The second bell rang and she went to the registration, with some almost invisible marks. But it was enough for Grace to observe.

"Oh, god, Kim, why did you cry? What happened?" Grace asked with a concerned voice.

"Nothing, Grace, I'm fine. I, just,… ah, it doesn't matter."

Grace was going to ask me more, I'm sure, but fortunately the bell rang, announcing us that there was the last class we had to be present. So I left Grace behind, not after I told her that we will see tomorrow, and I headed to my Arts class.

I entered the Art class and I saw all my classmates standing there. Well, almost… I saw Chloe talking to Elena, Lucy and Miriam chit-chatting, and Bethany and Georgia taking about random things that I didn't care.

After the class finished, I hurried home. After about 20 minutes of walking (I stay a little far away from school), I arrived home. I was extremely tired and cold. I lived alone because my parents were in Europe. They left me without a second thought. So, I called Rudy and I told him I couldn't make it to the Dojo today. He said he understood and closed. I went to bed and I went under my blankets and I drifted to a deep, deep sleep.

Milton POV

I entered the dojo with the guys and we heard Rudy talking at the phone. After that, he came from his office.

"Who was at the phone, Rudy?" I asked.

"Kim. She said that she was extremely tired and didn't feel too well, so she called me and told me that she would be not be able to come."

"I wonder if Kim is okay." Said Eddie.

"I say to go and check out her after the practise." Said Jerry.

"Okay, now let's spar!" said Rudy and with that we started our fights.

After the training session, when we decided to go to look what's app with Kim, we met with Jack. And he talked to us. Yeah, jack! _Talked to us_! But I was concerned about Kim, so I didn't really care.

"Hey, guys. What's app? I decided to join the dojo, by the way.

"Oh, hey Jack. What's app, dude." Said Jerry. " You can join the dojo. Now we have to leave. We are a little busy right now."

"Doing what?"

"Oh, we're going to see Kim 'caz we think she is sick."

"Kim? The blonde girl? The very good looking one? You're her friends? Can I come, too?"

"Yeah, sure" I answered. "But let's hurry up! I think something is wrong."

When we arrived at Kim's house, I started to call her name, but she didn't responded. We looked for her everywhere, but we couldn't find her. I started to panic. Alone, I looked in her bedroom, too. I got the blankets off of her and looked at her sleeping. But something wasn't right. Anything I did, she didn't wake up.

"Guys, come here! Quick!" I screamed. " something is wrong with Kim"

**Dum, dum, dum…. I know, I am evil. But I am still sad 'cuz I have only 3 reviews at this story. **

**Kim: Oh, com'on! It's not that bad!**

**Me: Yes it is. This means they don't appreciate me *sob,sob* and that I am not good enough.**

**Kim: Oh, come'on. U're a very good writer and u will have more reviews. I promise. Maybe u can make something to make them to review more.**

**Me: ah, I know. *stop crying and have an evil look on her face***

**Kim: Oh, God! What did I do?**

**Me: OK. So, if I don't have at least 6 reviews, I will not update this story anymore. And trust me, I am very bad if I do that. I can not update long long time without a second thought. So, if u want to see the continuation of this story, u will have to review at both chapters. I was going to write more, but I don't want to. I want reviews. **

**Kim: Oh, please, please, please read and review, or she will never update again *starts crying in Jack's shoulder***

**Jack: Please review or Kim will cry to death. Or she will die in the story until u update. Plzplzplzplz don't do that to us.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had the story ready and I received 6 reviews. Although I waited to see if anybody will read my story. Anyway, I don't want you to die without knowing the story. Haha! Just kidding ) anyway, enjoy.**

Jack POV

I heard Milton screaming from a room, which I supposed it was Kim's bedroom.

"Guys, come here. Something is wrong with Kim!"

'Oh, God. I hope she is ok.' I thought.

In an instance, we all were in Kim's bedroom.

"Milton, what happened?" I asked.

"She's not waking up!"

"WHAT?!" I asked. I went near her bedroom and started to shake her to wake her up. "Kim, wake up! WAKE UP!" I started to scream. I was scared. Kim, my Kim! Wait, what? Oh, yeah, I have a crush on Kim Crawford. I tried to say her, but I couldn't because all the girls who liked me.

"Jack, calm down! She's not waking up!"

I took her in my arms and started to run with her through her apartment.

"Jack, what are you doing?" asked Milton.

"I go with her at the hospital. Move!"

After 20 minutes of running, I can't understand why I didn't take a cab, I arrived at the hospital.

"What happened?" asked the nurse.

"We found her asleep and she didn't wake up."said Milton from behind me. At this time, Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and Grace arrived too.

"Ah, I see. She is in a depressive coma."

"What?!" we all said at the same time.

"She was depressed and she went to sleep. Now sh is in her own world, inside her head."

"Will she be ok?" asked Grace.

"Yes, she will wake up, but this will last, and I can give her the help. Please wait here until I call you." She said pointing to the waiting place.

The minutes past and after about a half an hour, we were aloud to go in. I looked at her and I wondered how was to kiss that soft warm lips. Snap out of it, jack! This is not the time for it!

"Please wake up, Kim! Please! Don't do that to me." I started to cry, my tears falling on her face.

In that moment, I heard her mumble something: Jack….

**And, stop! I will see u next time. Cya!**

***wants to leave***

**Kim: don't you think that you forget something?**

**Me: yes, but u do it 'cuz it doesn't seem to listen to me.**

**Kim: Oh, okay, fine! Please, read and review. *whisper* she is really hurt if u don't! but, we will see next time. Will I ever wake up? ))))))) we will see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**16 reviews?! Guys, you are so AMAZING! I will do my best for my fans! I love u sosososososososo much, and thank u for your really beautiful comments and reviews! Aplause for them!**

**Kim: yes, u did it! I knew u could do it!**

**Jack: Kim, sweetheart, you became a little to excited about this!**

**Kim: But I can. I mean, 16 reviews is like crazy. Nobody expected that many.**

**Me: for this, don't you want to make the disclaimer?**

**Kim: I would be more than glad. She doesn't own kickin it. The only thing she own are this stories she make.**

**Me: Thank you. If I would own kickin it, jack and kim would be already a couple and kim would be 4 degree black-belt.**

**Jack: HEY!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Kim POV:

I drifted to sleep, and immediately I was in a beautiful camp, with flowers all around me, and on a hill, there was a big tree and a bench under it. I sit on the bench and stayed there, thinking of my life, and how I thought that it would finish quick enough. I wanted to escape, and it seemed like I escaped already. I understood than that somehow I would not be able to wake up too soon so I decided to enjoy this walk in my subconscious. After about 2 hour or so, I don't really know (how are you supposed to measure time when you are in your subconscious?) I heard something…. It was…. JACK?! I heard him saying : "Please wake up, Kim! Please! Don't do that to me." And than, I felt something wet on my face. Drops of water. Was he…. Really crying for me? In that moment, I was able to mumble something: Jack…

Jack POV

I heard her saying my name, so I started to say her name again

"Kim? Kim? Are you hearing me? Come'on, wake up. Don't do that to me! Please?" I pleaded.

In that moment, I saw her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at me with her piercing blue eyes. I couldn't help myself and I hugged her. Tight. I thought that if I would let her go, she might fall in another depressive coma (**A/N: for the people who ask, I think yeah, it might be real. I heard somebody talking about it, and I thought it would be great to have it in my story, so I used it****)**, which wasn't what I really wanted right now. I felt her arms wrapping around me, me still crying in her hospital shirt. She started to play with my hair, and I finally fell asleep ( **A/N: I want you guys tio know that all the crew except Jack was waiting outside, so they will not appear in this chapter probably.**)

Kim POV

I heard him pleading me to wake up, so I finally was able to flutter my eyes open. He hugged me very tight. I was surprised at first, I mean, my crush was hugging me and pleading me to wake up, while crying, I don't think many girls felt that, so I started to play with his hair. After a few minutes, his tighten was not that tight anymore, and I could see that he fell asleep with his head buried in my shirt. I let him sleep, and about half an hour, he woke up. He seemed surprised to see that he fell asleep in my chest, but he smiled weakly. And than, he started to speak.

"Kim, look. I want you to know something. I made the biggest mistake in my life for ignoring you all the time, but I haven't the chance to talk to you. Anyway, after I saw you in coma, today, I thought I would loose you before I could tell you how I felt about you. So, kim. I liked you from the first minute I saw you, and although you may not feel the same, I will ever love you, and I want to know if you, Kimberly Ann Crawford, would be my girlfriend?"

I was shocked. I couldn't breathe. Jack Anderson, the love of my life love me and wants me, ME, to be his girlfriend.

" Hmmm, let me think about it" I said in a funny voice, "I don't know, ahhh, YES! Duh"

In that moment, his eyes filled with happiness and he leaned closer and closer until we kissed. It was beautiful, my first kiss with my first love. It was perfect.

Suddenly, the crew burst in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again people! I know I didn't update for a long time now, but hey. I had to prepare myself for tests, assessments and so on. I don't know. Probably this would be the last chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Kim: Finally, you are re-updating!**

**Me: Shut-up, Kim, or I will put u in a lot of pain after that. *grins evil* **

**Kim: *gulp* anyway, Beatricelovedheart doesn't own kickin it or each of the characters. Tnx god!**

Milton POV:

Me and the gang waited outside, in an uncomfortable silence. I didn't like it. After about an hour or so, we heard a loud YES and than nothing, so we burst thorough the door.

When we saw _them_ our jaws were wide open. Kim and Jack were kissing. Yes, actually kissing, and we couldn't be more happy about it. When they parted, we started to cheer and watched amused how they turned bright red.

Kim POV:  


Me and Jack were kissing, unknowing that the crew were watching us like we were some sort of circus show. When we finally broke apart, everybody started to cheer and whistle, and we turned a bright red. But I couldn't care less. I was in my lovers' arms and he loved me back. I looked around me after that to see all my friends standing there and I understood something: I wasn't invisible anymore. I wasn't alone. I had the best friends ever and it was amazing!

**I know it was kinda short and it kinda sucked but think about it as an epilog. I want now to thank to all who helped me and reviewed me until now. Review and tell me what you think about this happy ending. **


End file.
